


The Sunrise has Nothing on You

by QueerBookworm13



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 10:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7681204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueerBookworm13/pseuds/QueerBookworm13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and Lexa have a bet going on to see who can plan the best date. Clarke decides to take Lexa to the beach. They chill and watch the sunrise. Fluffy</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sunrise has Nothing on You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first Clexa fanfic so go easy on me. I love Clarke and Lexa so much so I decided to start writing some fanfic for them. Hope you like it!

It was Clarke’s turn to plan date night and she had the perfect idea. Working all week to make sure it went swimmingly, Clarke planned to take Lexa to the beach. They could make smores, go for a midnight swim, cuddle under the moonlight, and watch the sunrise-one of Lexa’s favorite things to do. As the night grew closer, Clarke became more anxious about their date.  
“Are you ready to go on the best date ever?” Clarke asked Lexa, pulling her into to a soft kiss before they stepped out to leave their shared apartment.  
Lexa and Clarke had a challenge going on to see who could plan the best dates. So far Lexa was winning, but that might all change after tonight’s date. “Sure, babe. I’m ready to be swept off my feet.” Lexa said returning the kiss. Clarke told Lexa to dress comfy and to bring a swimsuit, unless she wanted to go skinny dipping, which Clarke would have no objections to. Breaking their kiss, Clarke scooped Lexa off her feet and attempted to make it through the door carrying her girlfriend bride style. After struggling to fit through the door, Clarke put Lexa down. “Sorry, babe.” Clarke said, trying to even out her breathing so it didn’t sound like she was winded. They both laughed at the silly attempt. “I’m sure you’ll make up for it later.” Lexa replied with a wink. Clarke smirked back and leaned in for another kiss. It took them a hour before they were out the door.  
…..  
The date technically didn’t even start yet and it was already perfect to Clarke. On the drive down, both girls turned the radio on and sung their hearts out to their favorite tones. Even though Clarke was driving, Lexa was the one driving Clarke wild. Teasing her hand up and down Clarke’s thigh, Lexa would kiss her at random times in random spots (like her lips, her shoulders, her neck, her knuckles…). It took all of Clarke’s strength not to pull over and fuck her girlfriend before they reached their distinction.  
After what felt like forever to Clarke (and a pair of soaked panties later), they made it to the beach. “Wow Clarke! This is amazing!” Lexa said, hugging her arms around her girlfriend as they made there way out onto the sand. Clarke came to the beach two hours before to set up and asked Raven to watch over it to make sure no one messed it up before their arrival. With a small fire pit in the middle of their spot, there was a big blanket spread across the sand. A picnic basket laid on top of the blanket along with pillows. There was a small tent besides the blanket space in case they needed some privacy or “nap time”.  
Pulling Lexa on top of blanket, Clarke said,“ta da.”. “We are going to relax on the beach. We can cuddle, play in the sand, go in the water, make smores, and watch the sunrise.” Clarke said proudly. Lexa, smiling, kissed the blonde. “Hopefully that too. Sound good?” Clarke said breaking off the kiss. “Sounds perfect.” Lexa replied, leaning in for another sweet kiss.  
After opening the bottle of champagne and sharing a plate of chocolate covered strawberries, Lexa was ready for a swim. Dragging Clarke up from the blanket, they made their way to the water. Clarke let out a loud yelp when the cold water hit her legs. “Lexa! It’s cold.” Clarke said to Lexa, who was tugging Clarke further into the water. “It’s not that bad, Clarke. You will get use to it. Besides, isn’t that what we came here to do?” Lexa had a point. Clarke was never one for the beach but Lexa was. She always wanted to go during the weekend, but she was always working and never had time. Clarke thought it was a perfect idea to bring Lexa to a place she loved, but she thought they could put off the whole getting in the water part and just skip to eating and making out on the beach. Seeing Clarke’s pouty face, Lexa pulled Clarke close so there was barely anything between them. “Here, let me warm you up,” Lexa said. Wrapping her arms around Clarke’s neck, Lexa kissed Clarke with a fiery passion. Clarke soon forgot that they were standing in the cold ocean and melted into Lexa’s arms. A big wave came and splashed them, causing them to part for only a second. Both girls laughed. Holding hands, the girls sat on the waves, letting them sway their bodies and jumping when a big wave came. At one point, a big wave came and dragged Clarke under the water. Lexa grabbed Clarke’s hand and pulled her up to the surface. Together again, Clarke wrapped her legs around Lexa’s waist and kissed her deeply again and again and again….  
After there (makeout) swim, Lexa, being a romantic sap, asked Clarke to go walk on the beach with her. Clarke was happy to oblige. They walked hand in hand down to the shore, letting the incoming waves surround their feet. The sun was going down and the girls stopped to admire it. Clarke touched Lexa’s face, admiring the sharp jaw lines and her beautiful jaded eyes. Lexa brought her lips down to Clarke’s and they kissed and kissed until their legs gave out and found themselves sitting the shore. Kissing, touching, feeling the water rise with them.  
Eventually, the couple made their way back to ‘camp’. They started the fire and decided to make smores. Sticky hands met sticky bodies, sweet lips met salty skin. “You are as sweet as this smore, Lexa.” Clarke said to her girlfriend. Lexa laughed and got comfy on the blanket fort. Clarke joined her, leaning for a kiss. Lexa’s lips were soft and sweet against Clarke’s. Cuddling in each others arms, they stayed there the whole night under the stars, listening to the waves.  
Clarke had planned for them to watch the sunrise together as a last romantic gesture. The alarm Clarke had set on her phone to wake them up, woke them just in time. By the time both girls opened their eyes, the sun was almost up. Both were amazed with what they saw. Lexa was the first to speak, “Wow. The sunrise…it’s so beautiful.” It was. The sun, a soft, bright blend of yellow and orange mixed with the blue of the water and sky, was just above the water. It was breathtaking. Clarke found the view breathtaking too-but she wasn’t staring at the sunrise. She was staring at Lexa, whose hair was a little messy from the nights sleep, lips were slightly bruised from kissing all night, neck baring Clarke’s love, clothes smelling of salt and Clarke, legs that were deeply tanned, and toes that were covered in sand. She was beautiful and Clarke couldn’t take her eyes off her. Finally, catching her breath, Clarke replied, “The sunrise is beautiful.” She paused and added. “But not as beautiful as this moment. Waking up here next to you, seeing you the first thing I open my eyes. Seeing you is the _only thing_ I see. The only thing I ever _want_ to see. The sunrise has nothing on you, Lexa.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so that's it! I hoped you liked it (or at least enjoyed it a little). This is my first Clexa fanfic (but there will be more!). Kudos and comments are appreciated!  
> Sorry for any mistakes or grammar. Also I don't own any of these characters.


End file.
